pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Plants
__TOC__ Shattered Pixel Dungeon keeps most of the plants from the original Pixel Dungeon, with the exception of dreamweed. The dreamweed seed and plant have been reverted to the seed and plant of blindweed, and the vertigo-inducing effects of dreamweed have been moved over to the new stormvine plant which induces single-target vertigo instead of an area of effect vertigo gas. Many seeds also received minor balance changes. Other new plants include the dreamfoil, starflower, swiftthistle and the more exclusive blandfruit bush, dewcatcher and seed pod. Alchemy associations Each seed is assigned one of the 12 potions present in the game, and attempting to brew them using basic alchemy makes it more likely to brew the desired potion if more seeds of the same type are used. Using 3 seeds of one type gives a very high chance (though does not guarantee) success. The potion of healing is a special case however, as there is a maximum of 10(?) of these potions that can be obtained through alchemy per game. Each next potion of healing makes it less likely to get the next one. Seed associations also affect the blandfruit - the cooked fruit will replicate the effect of a potion related to the selected seed. Brewing a potion with 3 seeds of the same type will always identify it. Regular plants These plants exist both in a plant and seed form, and will take root when thrown on a walkable non-trap tile. With the exception of rotberry, they all can spawn in certain rooms, when casting a wand of regrowth or drop as seeds when trampling tall grass. These plants will also grant additional effects when stepped on to the Warden subclass. Blindweed Cripples and blinds anything that steps on it. Associated with the potion of invisibility. Dreamfoil If it's triggered by a non-player entity, it gives them the magical sleep debuff. Otherwise, it will refresh the Hero/ine, removing the following debuffs: * Poisoned * Crippled * Weakened * Bleeding * Drowsy * Slowness * Vertigo Associated with the potion of purity. Earthroot Grants herbal armor if the Hero stepped on it; does nothing otherwise. Associated with the potion of paralytic gas. The amount of blocking provided is equal to . Fadeleaf Teleports any character that tramples it to a random place on the same floor. Associated with the potion of mind vision. * Cannot teleport inside locked rooms or on top of discovered traps. * Unlike a scroll of teleportation, it does not prioritize undiscovered tiles. Firebloom Burns all enemies, destroys flammable tiles or burnable items, such as scrolls (except for the scroll of upgrade) and dewdrops, that come into contact with it or any fire that spreads from it. Associated with the potion of liquid flame. Icecap Briefly chills a 3x3 area, adding the frost debuff to enemies, shattering potions (except for the potion of strength) and freezing mystery meat. Does not leave a frigid air cloud. Associated with the potion of frost. Rotberry Given several days, this rotberry shrub will grow into another rot heart.|heading = Rotberry|image = Rotberry plant.png}} Doesn't do anything when stepped on. The seed of rotberry is an Old Wandmaker's quest item. It can alternatively be used to craft a rotfruit, that increases strength by 1. Associated with the potion of strength. Sorrowmoss Poisons anything that steps on it. Enemies with the inorganic property are immune to this effect. Associated with the potion of toxic gas. Starflower Gives the blessed buff for 30 turns, increasing Hero accuracy and evasion. Associated with the potion of experience. Unlike other plants, the starflower can rarely drop its own seed when stepped on. Stormvine Grants the vertigo debuff for 10 turns, causing the affected entity to move erratically instead of the intended direction. It can even make the target fall down a chasm or step on a trap. Associated with the potion of levitation. Sungrass Grants the herbal healing buff, slowly restoring HP. Effect is dispelled as soon as Hero takes a step. Associated with the potion of healing. Swiftthistle Grants 5 turns of the time bubble effect, allowing Hero to perform several actions with no turn cost. Attacking, using wands or scrolls will break the effect. Associated with the potion of haste. * This plant cannot be used to execute a surprise attack, but it does allow movement without breaking the effect. Unique plants These plants have no seed counterparts, and can only be found when they spawn in certain special rooms, or when casting a wand of regrowth. Blandfruit bush Only grows naturally in gardens or a hidden room called secret larder room. * Unlike other plants that apply a buff or debuff, the blandfruit bush drops a special food item called blandfruit. ** Blandfruit cannot be eaten (or used to upgrade the Horn of Plenty) by itself. ** The fruit can be eaten once cooked with a seed, granting fruit the abilities of a potion counterpart of the selected seed (see below). Dewcatcher Drops several dewdrops around it when trampled. Only grows naturally in a secret garden room. Seed Pod Drops seeds of other random plants. Cannot drop a seed of rotberry. Only grows naturally in a secret garden room. Fruits Food item that drops from the blandfruit bush. Cannot be eaten raw or added to the Horn of Plenty artifact as-is, and has to be cooked with a seed at an alchemy pot first. Blandfruit will then mimic the potion corresponding to a seed it was cooked with. Despite a bit of dirt, these large chunks of cooked blandfruit seem perfectly edible.|image = Shattered-Blandfruit_chunks.png|heading = Blandfruit Chunks}} When a thrown blandfruit with a harmful effect shatters, it will leave behind blandfruit chunks, which can be eaten. This allows offensive blandfruits (usually cooked with harmful seeds) to be used without losing their food value. Chunks no longer grant any special effects, and restore as much saturation as a pasty. Upon cooking, the description will change to the following: Additional text shown: * if the fruit has a positive effect: * if the fruit has a harmful effect: Blindfruit * Cooked with a blindweed seed. Works like a potion of invisibility, making the Hero invisible. Dreamfruit * Cooked with a dreamfoil seed. Works like a potion of purity, making the Hero temporarily immune to area effects, or removing said effects in a wide area when thrown. Earthfruit * Cooked with an earthroot seed. Works like a potion of paralytic gas, creating a cloud of this gas when thrown or eaten. Fadefruit * Cooked with a fadeleaf seed. Works like a potion of mind vision, allowing the Hero to see through walls and minds of entities on the depth. Firefruit * Cooked with a firebloom seed. Works like potion of liquid flame, setting a 3x3 area ablaze. Icefruit * Cooked with an icecap seed. Works like potion of frost, freezing over a 3x3 area and chilling everything inside. Rotfruit * Cooked with a rotberry seed. Works like a potion of strength, permanently increasing strength by 1 point. Sorrowfruit * Cooked with a sorrowmoss seed. Works like potion of toxic gas, creating a cloud of deadly gas that damages most enemies in it. Starfruit * Cooked with a starflower seed. Works like a potion of experience and increases the Hero experience level by 1. ** It is recommended to eat this fruit after reaching level 26, which is the maximum level one can reach by just killing enemies. Eating this fruit at maximum level 30 will grant blessed buff, instead. Stormfruit * Cooked with a stormvine seed. Works like potion of levitation, granting Hero flight for 20 turns or creating a cloud of disorienting gas, which adds the vertigo debuff. Sunfruit * Cooked with a sungrass seed. Works like a potion of healing, restoring HP and removing most ailments. Swiftfruit * Cooked with a swiftthistle seed. Works like a potion of haste, tripling Hero movement speed.Category:Shattered Pixel DungeonCategory:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy